User talk:GnomeClaw
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The twilight warrior page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. If you upload OC (Original Content), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Linkstar (Talk) 03:56, January 22, 2012 Sloshedtrain 17:30, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Chat Maybe you should stop trying to connect bro. It's seriously flooding the hell out of the room. Mr.Zalgopasta 22:26, February 12, 2012 (UTC) I just thought you were serious when you noted you were being "pursued" on your talk page. My bad. Shinigami.Eyes 10:17, March 4, 2012 (UTC) From the Devil's House ; take me. Out of darkness; walk me. Out of blindness; lift me. Out of sadness; save me. From my damned-ness. It is time, Lord. (talk) 17:49, February 11, 2013 (UTC) About your message on my talk page. I'll retrieve the content of your story as long as you give me your email address. For obvious reasons, I wouldn't want to post your whole story on your talk page, effectively clogging it up. From the Devil's House ; take me. Out of darkness; walk me. Out of blindness; lift me. Out of sadness; save me. From my damned-ness. It is time, Lord. (talk) 22:53, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Creepypasta Wiki's Hidden Secret Late at night The time was around 3:25 AM, and I was browsing the Creepypasta Wiki looking for some stories to read. A couple minutes later after reading "The Drowned Widow" and shitting my pants from getting scared, I returned to the main page to find some more. While I was searching, I recieved a message on Facebook Chat by an anoynomous user. The message said "Never look at it... It's gaze steals your soul." Creeped out, I replyed to the user asking who this was. I got no reply for what seemed like forever until the user said "Refresh..." Confused, I closed out my facebook tab and returned to the wiki. It appears... Thinking about what the user said, I thought maybe he meant refresh my page. I hit the refresh button and waited for the site to reload. What I saw terrified me... The background changed from a plain black to a large image of two glowing eyes. As soon as I looked at them, I felt my body tremble. Unsure if this was a glitch or not, I refreshed my page again but the eyes were still there. As I refreshed my page again and again and as the page continued to reload it seemed the face got closer and closer. I finally just went to the Article Listing's to find a new story to read. All seemed normal until I clicked on another creepypasta. As soon as it loaded the face was back, but this time it had a mouth. I screamed in fright, wondering why this was happening to me. The attack I looked at the screen again and stared into its eyes. My body began too twitch, It felt as if someone else were controlling me! I suddenly dashed across the room, then flew to the other side. I was scared shitless, I had no idea what was happening! I dropped to floor and laid there. Suddenly my body lifted up into the air and I felt as though my insides were being crushed. I screamed in agony when randomly I dropped to the floor again. The pain ended and I felt relieved. I stood up and waited for something to happen. I heard a beep from my computer so I walked over to it to find out what had happended. A text box told me that my graphics driver crashed and that I had to restart my computer. I powered it down and restarted it. When the boot screen appeared, Instead of the Windows XP logo, the eyes were in its place. I passed out and was rushed to the hospital after my roomate found me. 2 weeks later I got on to write about my experience, and now that you've read about it, you must pass on the story or else it will visit you too. GreenYoshi2013 (talk) 09:09, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey Finaclaw the story is going nowhere. I was on a summer beach trip for two days so sorry if I missed something (There was no internet there) CrashingCymbal will join our collab after he is done with his and you need to contact everyone about the time we will write the story I suggest 16 hours from this message Oderyus (talk) 23:26, July 14, 2013 (UTC)Oderyus Warning! Unfinished Page Please don't contribute unfinished pages. We get a lot of these, and almost none of them are EVER finished in a timely manner. I'd suggest you post unfinished pages on your own computer in a notepad or other text document, or if it isn't your own computer that you're using, to save the text on Pastebin so you can access it later. You're not blocked or banned, but this has been a growing issue. Pages like these are often deleted if they aren’t edited or completed expediently. Posting an unfinished page again will result in a block. — LOLSKELETONS (talk • ) 02:15, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Sorry. I've thought over your ban. I'll reduce it to two days. Please, log back said amount of days and talk to an admin. I know, it's just a rule. Thanks for understanding. It doesn't matter... (talk) 18:15, July 16, 2013 (UTC) The rule broken was that you made an alternate account but you did not inform any of the admins/mods. That could be considered socking. I understand that it was a long time ago, but the rule still applies. Very well, perhaps I was being too stingy. I will remove your ban. But please, inform an admin ASAP. Also, you may want to fix your signature. It's a bit messy and it's difficult to respond to you this way. It doesn't matter... (talk) 18:22, July 16, 2013 (UTC) New song Its the finalclaw dun na na nuuuu duh na nana nuuuuu duh na na nuuuu da nun nu na nu nu nu da na na da nu nu nu na na dah nuh nah. IT THE FINALCLAW DUN NA NUHTheclan (talk) 08:46, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey man, its been a while. Leave me a message and please gather all the other guys to write the story, if you want I can start right now. It would be amazing if I got a reply. Peace out Oderyus (talk) 23:55, July 23, 2013 (UTC)Oderyus And If you want to meet for the next two weeks Id suggest going to the Chattingandstuff wikia, I was banned for trolling on the MLP wiki (why would they ban me from the chat here!) Finalclaw, I am taking over "Scotch, On The Rocks" and maybe Cymbal will join. If you want to join, then do it. If you think the project will fail, then I am taking it over completely. um hi new friend i read this I Met the Devil - Creepypasta Wiki[[User:Losthowler4712|Losthowler4712] (talk) 04:20, August 29, 2013 (UTC)]losthowler4712 The Greatest Creation of All Time... http://imgur.com/wNi9uIW LOLGNOMETONS. :D Princess Callie -Message the Diaper Castle?- 02:08, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Why, hello there. SteveYeah312 (talk) 02:08, February 18, 2014 (UTC)Richtoffen What sex talk? [[User:JIN MO RI| (talk)]] (talk) 02:23, March 1, 2014 (UTC) I will KILL YOU "go to sleep" >=) DEATHDRAGON12 (talk) 00:29, March 20, 2014 (UTC)y Im sorry I said sleep but otocorect change it plz let me back in plz I'm sorry DEATHDRAGON12 is out Your Trial (Sorry) Man, I lost the link to your trial. Would you mind passing it to me again? I remember the password and the username, but what I don't have is the link "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 04:02, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Chat Moderator Your chat moderator privileges have been revoked for spotty/no activity. Lil' Miss Rarity (message) • Saturday, May 31th 2014, 02:28